Megamind's adventures of Rebirth of Mothra 2
Megamind's adventures of Rebirth of Mothra 2 is an upcoming adventure's film from MLAATRFan204 on youtube. He was inspired to start making his own adventure's crossover like films after watching many of the Pooh's adventure's videos on youtube and thus he will start with his favorite characters (in this case Megamind).Besides the characters in Rebirth of Mothra 2 it will feature characters from Megamind,Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog and Puss in boots (2011) .The teaser was released on July 23 2012 which mainly shows Megamind suiting up and then Dagahra roars and scares Megamind and the end shows an hurt Mothra Leo outside and Megamind is scared again, the trailer was released the next day which shows Megamind and Minion being happy in japan until Dagahra shows up and destroys the city but Mothra shows up to stop him and the rest of the trailer focuses on some of the comedy and drama rather than the story,and the final trailer was released the next day that shows what the film is about and it features the guest stars,and the song now and forever and music scores of Flaahgra battle theme (from Metroid prime),and giant blue head (from Megamind).A T.V spot was released the following day as well as a few more then a few more were released on August 1 on Dailymotion and one on youtube and another one was made on August 15 .The characters that will be appearing in it will be Megamind,Minion,Roxanne Ritchi,and the brainbots guest stars include Dr.Robotnik,Scratch,Grounder,Puss in boots,Kitty softpaws and Humpty Alexader Humpty and possibly the golden goose.No other characters from Megamind will be appearing this film such as Metroman/Musicman,Titan/Hal Stewert,Bernard,the warden,the mayor,Megamind's parents,father in crowd,crying baby,Mega-Megamind,Etc.Almost everything that happend in the movie will happen in the Megamind's adventures of version with some minor edits (like for example in the first trailer Megamind and Minion save Shiori from the two fishermen instead of Ghogo saving her).The released date is currently unknown. Scenes from both Megamind and Megamind:the button of doom will be used as well as scenes from adventures of Sonic the hedgehog and Puss in boots (2011) .It is unknown if Rebirth of Mothra 2 will be in japanese or english but judging by the trailers it most likely will be in japanese. Some T.V spots are currently being made and most of them focus on the charcters.More things related to the movie on MLAATRFan204's channel include slideshows with characters,concept art,storyboards,and promotional posters,the cast,character themes and sound effects.Following the film will be Megamind's adventures of Denji Sentai Megaranger with most of the characters returning from the film. *plot *'Mothra's twin nymphs,children from the city along with Megamind and his friends (Minion,Roxanne,Puss in boots,Kitty Softpaws and Humpty Dumpty) find a lost city, as well as a giant monster that is attracted to environmental calamities and Dr.Robotnik is helping it so it's up to Megamind and his friends to stop Robotniik and the monster from destroying the world.' *cast *Lora - Sayaki Yamaguchi (theme Mothra song) *Moll - Megumi Kobayashi (theme same as Lora) *Belvera - Aki Hano *Shiori Uchiura - Hikari Mitsushima (theme Gohgo Along With The Miracles or To The Children of a New Civilization) *Kyohei Toguchi - Masaki Otake *Yoji Miyagi - Shimada Maganao *thin fisherman - Atsushi Okuno *fat fisherman - Hajime Okayama *Yuna - Nonami Maho *Will Ferrell as Megamind (theme 1 giant blue head theme 2 untitled song Megamind falling to his death song) *Tina Fey as Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi (theme Roxanne (love theme) ) *David Cross as Minion (theme same as Megamind) *Long John Baldry as Dr.Robotnik (theme Robotniks theme AOSTH) *Phil Hayes as Scratch (theme song at begining of slowwwing going) *Garry Chalk as Grounder (theme same as Scratch) *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots (theme the puss suite) *Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws ( theme Humpty Dumpty & Kitty Softpaws) *Zach Galifianakis as Humpty Alexander Dumpty (theme same as Kitty Softpaws) *non speaking characters include the monsters (Mothra leo,Rainbow Mothra, AquaMothra, Fairy Mothra, Ghogo, Dagahra, Barem, and Garugaru as well as the brainbots and the golden goose * *more things : the film will open with a short clip with Megamind and Minion returning from the video store as they are renting the film and the end of the film will show what Megamind and Minion thought about their acting in the film. : The backstory about how Megamind and Minion found the movie :during Megamind and his friends trip to Japan some filmmakers at Metro city followed them there without them knowing until after they were done filming as that's why they were following them so they can make their first movie. : Endings : (warrning this cotains spoilers) : Ending 1 during Mothra's final fight with Dagahra Megamind becomes really bored so he turns on the death ray so he can kill Dagahra and Robotnik but much like in Megamind the sun takes a while to warm up and when it gets warmed up Dagahra was defeated.When it launchs and hits Dagahra while being rised out of the water.Then there was nothing else to clean up the trash on earth.But Megamind and Minion decided to clean up the trash on the earth using the spider bot and then a montage shows Minion and Shiori's honeymood.After all the trash in japan was cleaned up Yuna allows Megamind and Minion to go home and Megamind and Minion head for the invisble car and drove back to metro city while Puss and his pathers head back to san Ricardo and Humpty returns the golden goose to it's mother and Robotnik and his badniks head back to Mobius. : (this will be the real ending to the movie : Ending 2 (deleted version) : During when Megamind and Minion are cleaning up the trash in japan Megamind becomes sick and tired of the kids (from the film) throwing trash all over the place and thus Megamind really starts not liking children so he tells on them on purpose to the warden and he sends them to jail.Then Minion is upset with Megamind since Minion really like the kids (mainly Shiori) and Minion thought Megamind was being very rotted to them. So Minion goes to the prison to save the kids.While in jail Shiori and the boys are really scared and sad because the cell they were put in was dark,smelly,drity and spooky.Then the kids begining screaming to get help just as the warden was going to show up to tell them to shut up someone knocks him out and scans him with the disguise generator watch and disguise's himself as the warden.Then that person walks up to the door and see's how sad the kids are and they say sorry and then the bars to the cell open up and the person disguised as the warden turns back to who ever he was it was Minion he came to save them.Then Minion and the kids head back to Megamind's lair while the warden wished them luck.At Megamind's lair Megamind was done with cleaning up the trash then the kids show up and Shiori yells at Megamind for what he done then Megamind then realizes that this was all a hudge mistake he made and he says sorry to the kids and befriends them at this point Megamind starts really liking children and then cuts to Minion and Shiori's montage and everyone going home. (this will be a deleted scene so it won't be with the movie) The deleted ending was uploaded on MLAATRFan204's channel until it got deleted because of a copyright claim from Paramount : Category:Films